1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic equipment, and more particularly to carriers adapted to transport tennis racquets and tennis balls in a single assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying aides are most frequently found in conjunction with transporting large articles like skiis. Various athletic endeavors often entail items of equipment which are transported to the athletic field and as the athlete becomes more profficient the selection of equipment becomes more refined with the attendant increase in carrying complexity. Concurrent with skiing the sport of tennis has had a recent increase in popularity with the attendant multiplication of various racquet structures that are now in use. Thus a tennis player, like a skier, often carries large ensembles of equipment to the playing field and convenient techniques for collecting this equipment into one manipulative package are now desired.
Typically a tennis racquet entails a planar structure comprising the handle and the racquet frame in most instances in the prior art was contained in various cloth carrying cases or clamping frames. As new materials were developed for the racquet frame, frame clamps are no longer necessary and the most prevalent manner of transporting racquets is by way of cloth containers. Normally such cloth containers include zippered pockets into which the various other items of the game are stored. The cost of manufacturing such a zippered containers has become prohibitive and devices which are more conveniently produced are desired in the marketplace.